


surprise, souta!

by cara_melli



Category: Horimiya
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Souta deserves the world, featuring our girl Sawada, i had fun with this one, i love them sm, so. much. fluff.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cara_melli/pseuds/cara_melli
Summary: it’s souta’s sixth birthday, and his first one with izumi to be there to help make a cake and celebrate. hori considers it a blessing and a curse. and sawada is confused why the store ran out of green sharks. don’t worry though- everything turns out fine.
Relationships: Hori Kyouko/Miyamura Izumi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	surprise, souta!

Izumi counted on his fingers and recited the ingredients in his head. He scanned the fridge, cupboards and pantry. Flour, butter, sugar, eggs, and so on. All neatly arranged into measured amounts. “The whole sha-bang,” as his family baker motto goes.

He looked towards the package of candles. Last night, he told Hori told how odd he found it for her household not to have any. 

“Just because your family makes birthday cakes for a living that doesn’t mean mine does,” she said, pointedly. And that fact sometimes gets lost on Izumi. His kitchen was vastly different, he knew. Though he didn’t know just how much it was until he frequented the Hori household.

He can barely remember anything before then.

He heard footsteps behind him, and a pair of lithe arms wrap around his waist. He felt her direct her gaze to where his was. The candles.

“When he was born I was eleven. But now it seems time has just flown by.” She said.

“He’s growing fast,” 

“Too fast,” Hori groaned, letting her head fall against his back. “He woke up all early and ran outside to his friends.”

Izumi smiled, picturing it well easily. A tired Hori being awoken by a hyper active Souta. “I’m sure he’ll be back soon. I told him to come back at three thirty, I think.”

Hori let go, inspecting the array of ingredients her boyfriend had laid out on the countertop. Izumi braced himself as she looked further to the right.

“You traitor,” she all but growled when she spotted the bowl of blueberries.

“Souta likes them!” He said, defending himself with his hands in front of him. She huffed and crossed her arms. 

“Hori,” he whined. “They’re only to decorate with. You can take them out of your slice,”

She ignored him, going through the recipe Izumi had brought with him. It was a piece of thin paper, and the writing was neat and swirly. 

He told his mother what Hori told him; that Souta likes blueberries, sweet things, and lots of frosting. Izumi sometimes had a hard time understanding how to read his mother’s flawless cursive recipes, but Hori seemed to be totally fine with it. Humming along to Mother Miyamura’s plan for her little brothers birthday cake. 

“He’ll like it,” she said, nodding with every word she read. “Minus the blueberries- it sounds really good.”

Izumi smiled, placing all the dry ingredients into a a big bowl. “I hope so.” From his peripherals, he saw Hori squinting.

“So this is the behind the scenes of a baker...” Izumi snorted.

“I haven’t baked anything with you yet?”

“You’ve certainly helped cook dinners with me, but when it comes to desserts I think I’ve been absent in that regard.”

An image of flames bursting from the depths of the Hori’s oven and the sound of a fire extinguisher filled Izumi’s mind, and he all but shivered. “For good reason.”

“The only reason I didn’t clobber your head just now is out of respect for Souta.”

“Y-Yes ma’am.”

———————

surprise, souta!

———————

Despite his initial, slight, fear, the cake turned out great. A few layers, slathered with copious amounts of white frosting and garnished with a generous amount of blueberries. And all done with an hour and a half to spare before Souta would come back. Hori giggled when she took the candles, stuck them in the cake and said something about how it looks like a cake for a middle aged woman.

“Only at first though,” she said, grinning to her boyfriend. She looked happy. Her cheeks were blooming an adorable pink and her eyes sparkled. She’s looking forward to this.

They got to work shortly after, making the final touches. They hung up blue and green ribbons from the ceiling and blew up yellow balloons. Hori’s face, to Izumi’s amusement, was all red afterwards. Even after he commented on it, and received a prompt jab in the arm.

They were finished, and the clocks handle was fast approaching half past eleven. 

Hori yawned, flopping down onto Izumi’s lap and stretching her arms. “That was tough,” she said, leaning against his chest. “But fun, too.”

Izumi nodded. “He’s going to love it.”

Silence stemmed from there, and Izumi felt Hori’s body going slack. He nudged her a little.  
“You can’t sleep now,” he said. 

“Try me. I’m tired and need rest before the devil comes back.”

Izumi frowned. “Don’t say that about the birthday boy.”

“I’m not talking about him, I’m taking about Kyosuke.”

Izumi laughed at that, feeling bad for the guy. He was off to go get presents and lunch. And Hori’s mother was working until five. 

“I cant take this anymore!” Hori said, shooting up from Izumi’s lap, turning, and pointing to him. “Show me what you got for Souta!”

“Where did all that sleepiness go?” Izumi deadpanned.

“Down the drain,” Hori said, waving a hand. “Show me what you got him before my curiosity kills the both of us.”

The wrapped gift Izumi had brought was placed in his girlfriends hands just a a few hasty seconds after, and Hori stared at the offending object. 

“It’s a a box.”

“Y-Yes..?”

“What’s in it?”

Izumi sighed, “if I tell you, do you promise me you won’t rip the wrapping?” Hori huffed and placed the present back into his hands. He was terrible at wrapping anyway- it would be a complete waste if she did. He must’ve gotten Sawada to tidy it up for him.

“Fine. Now tell me.” Hori said. 

Izumi hunched down, and leaned in to her ear. The action was so unnecessary, Hori thought. Nobody but them were in the house, even if it were for a little while. 

She felt every individual breath of hot air on her skin as he told her what was in the box. She couldn’t exactly concentrate on what he was trying to tell her- ironically what she wanted him to tell her. And yet the syllables went one ear and out the other.

Until she heard exactly what he has just said.

——

Sawada skipped across the pavement, humming along to a bright song stuck in her head. In her hands, swayed a little bag with every step, decorated deep sea blue with yellow sharks. Of course, green sharks would have been preferable- but it seemed they ran out of stock.

“How can it be out of stock the day before the party?” She remembered asking herself, frowning at the yellow shark bag in her hands and heading to the counter.

Izumi has rushed into her apartment the other night, demanding assistance with some gift wrapping. Turns out- said gift was for Hori’s little brother. Something that immediately got Sawada’s attention.

She couldn’t ignore an opportunity to be near Hori, could she? She could display her kindness, she thought. To her brother, too, of course.

The only descriptors Izumi had given about Souta’s likes were this- blue, green, anime and that was it. Very informational on his part.

It took a bit of stress and hard work, but she had gathered the materials for a gift last minute- a small green pencil case and box of crayons. Now, she stood at the front door of the Hori Household, pressing the buzzer with no hesitation.

No one answered.

She buzzed again. 

The sixth time she had gotten no response, Sawada delicately placed the bag to the ground, rolled up her sleeves, and assumed the worst. The kitchen window was open, and she clambered inside, paying extra care to leave her shoes outside. 

Something was wrong, she thought. A disruption in the natural order.

“I can’t believe you.” A voice resonated through the house.

“But it’s not even for you!” Another answered, desperate. It seemed it was from the living room.

Sawada heard a crash of some sort- a yelp and a curse- and came running to the source.

There, laying down in a rumpled mess of green and blue ribbons and tangled limbs, was an angelic being who clearly seemed to be angry about something that was totally deserving of frustration. And Izumi.

And here she thought they were murdered or something. 

Sawada approached the couple cautiously. “Am I interrupting something?” 

Hori clicked her tongue, mumbling curses and something ‘blue’ as she shoved Izumi out of the way.

She clenched her fists. “A blueberry.”

Sawada blinked. “A what?”

Hori yelled, tugging at her hair. “A plush! A god damn blueberry plush!” She pointed at Izumi, huffing steam through her ears and nose.

“He’s gonna love it!” Izumi yelled, seeming to have grown a tail bone.

“Sure, but a blueberry? Are you trying to get me mad on purpose now?!”

“Yeah, Izumi!” Sawada said, planting her hands on her hips. “Are you trying to get her mad on purpose? How could you!”

Hori sniffled, grabbing the smaller girl and hugging her. “There, there,” Sawada consoled. Leaving Izumi on the couch with a look of utter annoyance and amusement.

She stuck her tongue out at him and hugged Hori’s arm. Too bad for him. 

“Wait, Sawada?” Hori paused, “what are you doing here?”

The doorbell rang then, and Sawada rushed out of her arms to answer it. Izumi would probably spill something similar to how she actually got in anyway.

‘Their relationship is so strange,’ she thought, smiling as she opened the door for a hyper six year old, his friend, and father.

—-

At a small table sat a little boy and his tall, white cake with blueberries. Kyoko expected his reaction to the cake when he first saw it to be something downtrodden- that’s how she would react at least to a cake so plain, anyway. She looked at Yuna, who was squinting at its simplicity. She understood it.

But instead, he jumped up in joy, marvelling at the ribbons and balloons. Laughing and giving everyone in the room the biggest hug a six year old could. Typical of him.

Everyone in the room felt the ecstatic energy that was of a six year old on their special day., and didn’t fight the smile that crept onto their faces as they sang Happy Birthday.

Kyoko snuck a glance towards the boy next to her, who watched her little brother with so much fondness Kyoko thought she would melt like the candles on the cake would.

He caught her gaze, and offered a warm smile, reaching for her hand as the song came to a close. 

“Time to cut the cake!” Kyosuke grinned, taking a large knife and carefully slicing a large portion.

Kyoko felt Miyamura’s hand squeeze her own as the slice was pulled back, where several layers of green and blue cakes stacked inside. 

Souta made a sound of surprise, and looked towards Miyamura. He would be the only one to make the cake after all. He ran up and hugged him- pulling Hori in as well, to her bewilderment. 

“Do you like it?” Miyamura smiled. Rubbing a hand in Souta’s head.

“I love it!”

Kyoko melted again. Right then and there. 

——

The house had gone silent, the rooms dark and dimly lit. Only the sounds of two Hori’s snores could be heard- Kyosuke, spread across the messy couch, and Souta, blissfully asleep next to his blueberry plushie. The new anime CD Kyoko had gotten for him playing softly to get him to sleep. 

Sawada had left, and Hori’s mother was fast asleep in her bed, no doubt tired from a long day of work and celebrating.

Kyoko watched from the doorframe of his room. He did too. Once again, it was only them.

“Maybe the plush was a good idea,” she mumbled, still staring at Souta’s sleeping face.

Miyamura chuckled. “I’m glad.” Hori turned her head to his, leaning her forehead onto his shoulder. 

Her chest tightened when he brought a hand to her waist. It made her stomach flip, and her mind fog with thoughts. Of her, him- watching over someone peacefully years after just like this.

How long would he stay, she wondered?

Kyoko buried her face into his neck, a wave of fatigue hitting her. “Sleepiness came back?” He asked, rubbing circles on her waist. She hummed, leaning into him fully.

“You’re going to stay tonight, aren’t you?”

“Yeah.”

She felt like the answer was a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if Hori actually hates blueberries or not or if Souta likes them or not. I finished this fic off on a school night at 1am and now I’m posting this on my way to school
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Also if you’re confused with the names- I thought it would make sense to have Hori and Miyamura to refer to themselves in their first name and each other in their last names when switching the perspective. To be honest though, it may just be unnecessary.
> 
> I watched the first episode of Horimiya and I binged the entire manga within a few days and now I love all of them to bits. I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> -cara


End file.
